


Superior Family

by sportarobbiephan



Category: The X's
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Season/Series 01, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: The X's need to destroy to Y's before the Y's destroy them





	Superior Family

The Y’s and their ship burnt up in a volcano in Belize, right? And yet… they are the X’s new neighbors across the street. Mr. Y, Mrs. Y, Seven, and Scout. The youngest two of the families – Truman and Scout – don’t trust one another in the slightest. The two teenagers Seven and Tuesday, however, decide to play along since they all work for Superior.

Seven is overconfident in their new friendship with their competitive neighbors, as they present the X’s with a cappuccino maker when the X’s only gift them with a simple cactus. When Seven invites Tuesday into her room, things change from awkwardly spotty to very dangerous. Seven believes her family is better than Tuesday’s family in every way imaginable. Tuesday digests this with a heavy heart. The X’s need to destroy the Y’s… _now_.


End file.
